Go On Rangers!
by ChrisWorld
Summary: Chris has found something else fun to do in Platform Tower! But now he can use it in his world! Join him, Kiyoko and a bunch of their friends as they embark on one of their hardest journey's to date! The Gairac won't be felled easily!
1. Chapter 1

Southwell is usually a nice, quaint little town. Those who live in Southwell go there, to escape the hustle and bustle of big cities. Although, there have been the occasional moaners, that don't like the main roads that run through them. Chris is one of them.

Today is a Saturday, which means that the town market is on. People enjoy themselves at the market, the ones who host the stalls, the customers, and even the people who pass by, just to walk to the shops.

This Saturday however, the day went a bit differently.

Chris was inside Basement 1 in Platform Tower, talking to Charlie over Instant Messenger. He was discussing how he could go about how the teleportation device works in the-… Well, I can't really say what, because that would be a spoiler. But he was discussing something with her.

Kiyoko was watching the conversation, still jealous that Chris was talking to another girl, but not pouting, since he wasn't talking to Alex.

"You just have to press my number on it, which is 1, then I'll give you conformation on whether I should teleport, or you should." Chris was having trouble describing how the entire teleportation system worked. He had the Main Control center on voice recognition so as he had his hands free to fiddle with another little invention he was working on.

He had managed to develop two of this particular device, but was struggling to invent more. After the 'Incident' he had with the mechanics in Basement 1, he felt it a necessity to get more people, and quick.

Since it wasn't a school day, the two were able to chat in the middle of the morning without the hassle of being late, being early etcetera, etcetera. Charlie was interested on when the next opportunity to use the invention could arrive. Chris assured her that it would be a while. There weren't any sun-spots acting up to cause a rupture in the space-time continuum anytime soon.

Or so much as he thought.

The MCPU activated the alert, signifying that something was wrong in the town.

"Hold on, Charlie! The alert's going off!" Chris stood up straight, looking at the large screen at the far edge of the large basement facility. The MCPU had activated one of the cameras that Chris had stationed at the local Fish and Chip shop near the town market. "Shit, Grinders."

"What? Where are Grinders attacking?" the voice control was still activated, and it had managed to pick up what Chris had said, sending it straight to Charlie.

"They're attacking in Southwell! Wait until I call you before you really start panicking!" Chris put down his work and ran to the elevator, beckoning Kiyoko to follow. She wasn't that happy that Chris was leaving Platform Tower to do something else, but she was happy to be along with him in the Go-On Phone.

Once in the Lobby, Kiyoko stood on top of the holo-porter. Chris activated the program on the Main Control center, getting Kiyoko into his Go-On Phone (previously his iPhone 3GS, before he started tinkering with it). Kiyoko was teleported into the Go-On Phone Chris had stationed in its port on the dashboard. Once the green light flashed on the program, Chris picked up the phone and made a run for the entrance. He picked up his lanyard which held his Engine Soul, and jumped out of Platform Tower.

He kept the portal to Platform Tower open since he was at home.

He bounded down the staircase, "Hi parents! Grinders are attacking the town so me, Charlie and Kiyoko are gonna go handle it!" he slammed the front door shut as he left. He switched on the phone and called Charlie while running up his road. "Charlie! Get ready to start running!"

"Gotcha!" she answered over-enthusiastically for the situation, but Chris was excited to be morphing again.

Chris was already running halfway up the Ropewalk when he activated the teleportation. Charlie appeared next to him, not exactly prepared to be running up a hill.

"Wait!" she began to sprint to keep up with Chris.

Chris slowed down slightly to let her catch up. "Did you remember your Soul Lanyard?"

"Stop reminding me! I only forgot it once!" she showed off the lanyard to Chris, indicating that this time she had indeed remembered it.

"Chris! You gotta hurry! I just got a message from the MCPU saying that the Grinders are getting close to attacking the buildings!" Kiyoko spoke out from Chris's Go-On Phone, appearing as a holographic head from the screen of his phone.

"We've just turned onto King's Court! We're nearly there!" the town market was in Chris' and Charlie's sight by now. But it didn't look like a normal market day.

All the market stalls had been overturned, and there was no living-being in sight, but you could still hear them. The Grinders were marching around, making their distinctive buzzing/grinding sound, hence why Chris had called them Grinders, and they were also called that on Power Ranger's RPM.

Chris and Charlie stopped when they reached the edge of the market grounds. "Ready, Charlie?" Chris shouted, raising his Go-On Phone to his face, screen facing away, pushing the lid open.

"Ready, Chris!" she copied his action.

"Change Soul," the two took out their respective Engine Soul (Blue for Chris, Green for Charlie), and put them into the top of their Go-On Phones. "Set!" they pushed down the lid, and threw their right hands (the one's carrying the phone) to the left of them and quickly pulled their right arms over to their right shoulder, left arm following, waiting to press the Go-On button. "Let's," button pressed, "Go-" threw their left hand in front of them, "-ON!" and then their right arm.

When Chris and Charlie merge the Change Soul's with the Go-On Phone's – merging two parts of Kiyoko's DNA – the holo and the physio, creating a magical burst of energy. This burst of energy is harnessed by the computer program that Chris programmed into the Go-On Phone's, creating the Go-On Rangers!

"Mach-Full Speed! Go-On Red!" and after they finish their transformation,

"Doki-Doki Delight! Go-On Green!" they finish off their role-call!

"Pressing Forward on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai, Go-Onger!" and they were ready to fight the Grinder's.

Although this role-call did waste a bit of time – half of the Grinder's were already on their way to destroy some of the buildings that circled the town market – Chris and Charlie wouldn't stop doing them, they were much too fun not to partake in.

Charlie took on the Grinder's marching towards them, while Chris took the passage through the arcade, in an attempt to flank the Grinder's that were marching towards the buildings, specifically the Fish and Chip shop.

"Mantan Gun!" Charlie took out the only piece of artillery Chris had supplied for her so far, the Mantan Gun. She needed to use the Mantan Gun as the Mantan Beater, she took the Engine Soul out of her Go-On Phone and placed it into the Mantan Gun. She pulled the blaster out, and folded it out into a stick, creating the Mantan Beater.

She took a running jump at the direct center of the Grinder's, knocking a few of them down and out upon landing.

Chris was having a bit of trouble getting to the Grinder's that were marching towards the buildings. It turns out that his idea of a shortcut isn't that short. Since heading through the arcade meant back-tracking on himself as opposed to heading forward, and it was icy so he fell over a few times when skidding around corners.

He jumped out of the arcade entrance, however upon landing, he skidded across the road and into an alleyway. Once in the alleyway, he crashed into a few bins. After swearing and stumbling out of the alleyway, he again began making his way towards the Grinder's that were currently marching into the Fish and Chip shop.

Emergency.

They were looking for the camera Chris had put in the window! Although, getting behind the counter in the shop was difficult, since there was a big fryer in the way. However, Grinder's are equipped with guns, which could only mean one thing: Explosions and Screaming.

Disaster!

"Mantan Gun!" Chris took out his own mantan gun, and stood at the doorway of the Fish and Chip shop. He pulled the trigger and fired a few lasers in the direction of the Grinder's, fortunately for all, all the shots were a direct hit, the Grinders inside the building were destroyed. Chris looked over the counter to see some of the employee's cowering down for safety. "You guys alright?" they nodded swiftly, eyes full of fear.

Chris ran back out of the Fish and Chip shop, ready to help Charlie with the other Grinders. He took out his Engine Soul and put it into his Mantan Gun, to make the Mantan Beater. He dived into the mass amounts of Grinder's, ready to help Charlie.

"How you handling the situation?" he called over the Grinder's to Charlie, who seemed to be handling herself fine. Chris batted himself through the crowd of Grinder's, so he was able to be by Charlie while fighting. "Wanna do a Mantan Twister?" he pulled Charlie's hand up and grabbed it.

"Definitely!" she nodded, tightening her grip on Chris' hand.

The two leaned backwards and began spinning clockwise in unison. They kept their gaze on each other so as not to get as dizzy as they would do if they were looking elsewhere. After getting to a fast enough velocity, they let their free hand (the one holding the Mantan Beater) dangle behind them.

"Mantan Twister!" the two were spinning fast enough that they were knocking over every Grinder in a 10 meter radius! There were robot pieces flying everywhere. They let go of each other and jumped through the air, and since the technique had been practised so much, they managed to land on their feet.

"Holy mother…" Chris took his Change Soul out of the Go-On Phone, demorphing him. He put the Soul back into his Soul Lanyard. Then he crouched down and held his head, so as to stop it from spinning. "Oh… My…Gaawwd…"

Charlie took her Change Soul out, demorphing herself, before putting the Soul into the Soul Lanyard, she fell to her knees and put her head on the floor. "I'm reeeally dizzy…"

"Well done, Chris! The MCPU says that there isn't anything else to worry about. We can go to Platform Tower now!" Kiyoko congratulated Chris on his accomplishment.

"Thank Charlie as well, K." he made sure Charlie received equal admiration from Kiyoko whenever the two of them had fought.

There was a pause. Obviously Kiyoko was pouting. She didn't want to thank Charlie! She didn't like Charlie. "Thank you as well, Charlie…"

"It's no problem, Kiyoko…" Charlie was still on the floor, she fiddled around with her Soul Lanyard, trying to get the Change Soul back into it, but she was having a bit of difficulty, her head was still spinning.

"I'm gonna go back to Platform Tower: Basement 1," Chris got up slowly, still a little bit dizzy, but slowly recovering. "You wanna come?"

"Sure! I jus-" Charlie stumbled over while trying to get up. "Hold on." She waited before moving anymore. "Here we go…" she stood up. "Oo light-headed…"

Chris and Charlie stumbled into Platform Tower's Lobby, still a bit dizzy from the Mantan Twister, but able to walk. Chris put his and Charlie's Go-On Phone in their respective docks. He activated the program to get Kiyoko out of the Go-On Phone and into the Tower.

While heading down the elevator to Basement 1, Charlie was curious as to what new inventions Chris was creating.

"It's nothing new to be honest." The elevator doors opened into the Floor, Kiyoko skipped out and sat at her stool by the Main Control center. Chris and Charlie followed after, but headed towards Chris' bench. "I'm just working on some new artillery."

"Like new weapons?" Charlie leant against Chris' work bench.

"Ranger Specific Weapons, and some Vehicles!" Chris picked up a remote control that was on his bench, he pressed a few buttons on the control, lowering a screen with some schematics scrawled across it.

"Is that a motorbike?" this was the first thing that Charlie saw: a motorbike in the shape of a shark, with a side-kart. She didn't even notice the other piece of equipment that was on the board, a set of wheel attachments in the shape of a hawk.

"I'm having trouble with the energy cell inside the motorbike. After I get that sorted, I'll use that energy cell for the wheel attachments." He pressed another button on his remote, changing the image on the screen. It now showed a long-sword that had a pattern of a road printed across it, and an axe that looked a bit like a bridge.

Next to the blueprints of the Ranger Specific Weapons was a front view of three other ranger designs, Go-On Blue, Yellow and Black.

"That's the Street Sabre and the Bridge Axe. I've nearly finished the final design of it, I just need to get a teleportation system sorted out with them, and the paint job, then they're ready to use." He closed the screen. "I can slow down time in here, so it'll probably just take me a few more days. Hopefully we won't get something massive like the Gairic…"

"I didn't understand anything you said." Charlie shook her head.

"Goodo…" Chris nodded slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been no signs of Grinder's attacking, and as far as Chris knew, there were no Gairac's attacking. Everything was silent, peacefully silent. It gave Chris time to spend time in Platform Tower, working on the new artillery, neglecting his studies… As usual.

Charlie had been pestering Chris occasionally throughout the past week, specifically asking about her motorbike, but making an energy cell work is very difficult, especially making it work outside of Platform Tower. Charlie didn't understand this however.

Chris was currently sitting in the sports hall of his school, in the middle of a Sixth Form assembly. He was uncomfortable to say the least, and finding the presentation very boring. He wasn't listening, and working through schematics of some of the arsenal in his head.

"I find that, being selfless is easy. It's merely putting yourself in front of others!" the teacher leading the assembly wasn't best public speaker around; his voice was very dreary, making it very easy to blank out. "A top example of people who put themselves before others," he changed the slide, showing a close up of Go-On Red and Go-On Green in the middle of their role-call. Everyone turned around to face Chris, in the back-row, not paying attention.

"Chris, wake up…" Zoe nudged him in the side, causing him to jolt out of his trance.

"What is-?" he darted his vision around to Zoe, but before he could react further, he noticed everyone in the room was looking at him. "Is there something on my face that only I don't know about?" he noticed the projection projected onto the wall: him and Charlie as Go-On Red and Go-On Green. "Oh right."

After the assembly Chris was sitting in the Sixth Form Café, face as red as a beetroot. He was very embarrassed about the situation that happened during the assembly. He was on display in his Go-On Ranger outfit; tight spandex should not be displayed on a large screen. It should just NOT be done.

He was shoving baked potato into his mouth as fast as he could, ignoring the sniggers of people walking past his table, and trying to blank out the conversations that were happening on his table. He didn't want any of it, he was going to finish his food, and then be off to Platform Tower for the remainder of lunch, and the entire of fourth period.

"It wasn't your best moment… You could've been paying a little bit of attention. That might have helped…" Lauren tried to help Chris, trying to make him feel better.

"I couffuf done a loff of fings! How wuff I fuffofed to know phat he fuff going to put me up in his prefentafion?" Chris lifted his head, mouth full of potato innards, spitting the contents of his mouth all over the table and the people sitting at it.

Everyone sitting at the table flinched and put their hands up, so as not to get whacked in the face by the contents of Chris's mouth.

"It's not the most graceful of days for you, is it mate?" Haggett mocked as he lowered his hands.

Chris swallowed the last of his potato, picked up the plate and stood up. "Well your face is akin to a lemonade stand!" he picked up his shoulder bag and stormed out of the café. He was not happy.

He locked himself in a toilet cubicle in the E block toilets. Making sure that no-one was in the bathroom, he took out his key to Platform Tower, and opened the portal. He stepped inside, entering the Lobby.

"Not impressed MCPU, not impressed." Chris slung his bag onto one of the sofas in the lounge area of the lobby, while storming up towards the Main Control center.

"Why are you not impressed, Chris?" the MCPU appeared as his overly pixelated face to the right of the Main Control center.

"Because I made a fool out of myself, AGAIN." He put his Go-On Phone on its dock. "That's why I'm not impressed." He opened the program which would evacuate Kiyoko from the Go-On Phone, and into the Lobby.

"It could've happened to anyone." Kiyoko appeared on the holo-porter, she stepped off as soon as the barrier was lifted.

"Right right…" he closed the program, leaned away from the Main Control center and began walking towards the elevator. "MCPU! Set an alarm for 2:15!"

"Right away, Chris." The MCPU's face disappeared – perhaps going into the system – and activated the alarm. The countdown to 2:15 appeared on the Main Control centres screen.

The elevators doors opened, Chris and Kiyoko loaded themselves into the elevator, and descended into Basement 1.

Charlie was in town, in Mansfield during her lunch hour, just being in town. She was wandering around, trying to ignore the annoying gawks of passer-by's when they realized that Go-On Green was passing them.

Some began to take photographs of her, just so as they could show to friends and relatives. She was even pestered to sign an autograph by an old man! 'Not enjoying…' she often mumbled to herself while walking through the city.

Her friendship group had mixed opinions on her being Go-On Green. Some completely disagreed with the idea, saying that it was far too dangerous. Others thought it was really cool, saying that she was doing a great justice.

Charlie, however, was the third party person in the argument. She loved being a Go-On Ranger, but it wasn't for the justice reasons, it was just because it was so much fun! The justice thing was just a given. But she was wondering about when she might get a Zord, though Chris hadn't even mentioned the possibility of having Zords, though he had used the term 'Engine Cast' in many situations.

It was all Charlie could do but think about fighting Grinder's as a Go-On Ranger alongside Chris and Kiyoko. She loved it, with a capital L. She loved it so much that she didn't even know what else to think of, her mind was so preoccupied with the next attack on the Grinder's.

She was even preoccupied with the thought during her lessons! And she needed to focus in order to get good grades. She was so looking forward to getting a bike as well. That was top on her priority list, getting a shark-shaped, green motorbike, and Chris knew that this was top on the list. It was top on his list of Go-On Ranger things to do.

A few hours had passed, and Chris was in the middle of his Ethics lesson 5th Period (2:30-3:30). He was writing some information down that the teacher was spewing out about Swinburne, and his idea of the soul, and how God reacts.

His Go-On Phone was on display on the table, he had managed to convince his teacher to let him have it out, so he could find out the situation quickly, if there were to be one. It had remained rather silent for the majority of the lesson.

Charlie was doing the same. She was in the middle of her English Language lesson, also taking down whatever posh sounding jargon the teacher was spewing out at the class. She had her Go-On Phone on display, so she could find out about a situation without much hassle.

Hers was the first to bleep. She looked over and picked it up, opened it and held it to her ear. It was a voicemail from the MCPU, there were Grinder's attacking in downtown Mansfield. She excused herself from lesson and ran for town.

By the time she had ran out of her college, she was already out of breath. She pressed the number 1 button on her Go-On Phone, calling Chris.

"I got the voicemail! Where are the Grinder's attacking?" Chris had also excused himself from lesson, after explaining to his teacher that, though he didn't agree with what Swinburne said, he still understood.

"Mansfield… Town… Centre… I thin-… I think the Four Seasons Mall!" Charlie was out of breath, lightly jogging towards her destination.

"I'm on my way!" Chris pressed the Go-On button at the top of his Go-On Phone, teleporting him over to Charlie. He took a running start, but then realized that Charlie was slightly out of breath, and stopped. "Oh you'll love me for this…" he called the MCPU, "Yeah, send it over MCPU." He closed the phone.

Beside Chris appeared Charlie's long-awaited motorcycle. The Birca-Bike! Charlie was beside herself. She was nearly foaming at the mouth she was so excited with what she was looking at. The pure marvel of the bike was enough to make even the best of Power Ranger haters jealous. To put it simply:

"It's like a shark! But in bike form!" which was exactly what it was.

"We'd best morph before we go anywhere!" Chris took out his Change Soul.

"You betcha!" Charlie took out her own Change Soul.

"Change Soul, Set! Let's Go-On!" following the same morphing pattern, they jumped on the Birca-Bike. Charlie driving, Chris in the sidecar. "Let's Go!" Chris pointed forwards overdramatically while Charlie pulled the bike into gear.

Charlie sped off with the bike, Chris sitting in the attached sidecar. Even with the bulky sidecar attached to the Birca-Bike, she was still able to weave between the traffic with ease. Chris pulled out a megaphone from inside the sidecar. He called at the oncoming traffic to move out the way of Charlie, and the Birca-Bike.

"Where are the Grinder's attacking again?" Charlie yelled to Chris over the roar of the motorbike.

"Hold on!" Chris took out his Go-On Phone, Kiyoko came out as a hologram, ready to inform him the location of the Grinder's.

"Four Seasons Mall, Chris! The Grinder's are attacking there!" Kiyoko informed, and disappeared as Chris slammed the phone down.

"Four Seasons, AND STEP ON IT!" Chris raised his voice upon giving the instruction.

Charlie looked ahead, noticing that the traffic was backed up. There were some gaps in the traffic, but not enough for both the Birca-Bike and the sidecar to fit through. There was a turning to the left, which was another way around to the Four Seasons Mall, but it was too much of a sharp turn for the sidecar.

"Can you unhinge the sidecar, Chris?" Charlie yelled over the roar of the engine, getting Chris' attention once again.

"Yeah! Why?" Chris hadn't noticed the big row of traffic that proposed a problem to the two.

"Unhinge it when I turn for the corner on the left!" Charlie's idea flabbergasted Chris. Unhinge the sidecar when she turned the corner? What corner? He hesitantly covered the button which unhinged the magnet on the Birca-Bike sidecar, detaching it from the bike. "Ready! Three," Chris shivered. "Two," Chris whined slightly. "One!" Chris pressed the button on the dashboard of the sidecar, and went flying forward, through the lines of traffic. He was being propelled by the momentum that him and Charlie had gained, and the added momentum Charlie had given him when turning the corner, made Chris zoom forward through the traffic, and in front of it.

Unfortunately, the reason the traffic had stopped, was because the traffic lights had told them to. You see, on a four-way intersection, the traditional thing that happens, is that one line of traffic (say the traffic heading north and south) is stopped because the other line of traffic (the ones heading east and west) needs to go.

So the traffic that was stopped was only stopped so the traffic heading an opposite way could go, which meant that Chris was about to head sideways through a line of fast traveling traffic. Evidently, this situation was actually much more dangerous than fighting Grinder's.

And so, Chris was screaming through the mass amounts of traffic, as he was on his way to the Four Seasons Mall, heading down the wrong way of a one-way street. The situation wasn't getting any better, since Chris was now serving either side to avoid traffic, coming down the wrong way dual-carriage, one-way street.

The only world that could be heard coming from Chris was: "FUCKIN-!" as he speed down the street.

However, now he had to turn his first corner. He hadn't built the Birca-Bike sidecar with a steering wheel, or any forms of steering. But then he thought: in video games where they drive around in a mine, with a kart, how do they turn? By LEANING!

Though the thought of leaning when going the ridiculous speed of nearly 50mph completely terrified him, he had to get around the corner, lest he be splatted against the building, possibly killing him, and indefinitely destroying the sidecar.

Charlie was having a little less difficulty making decisions, and driving the Birca-Bike down the side-road. She turned left on the junction, taking her on the main road, and towards the Four Seasons Mall. She looked behind her, seeing if she could see Chris, but all she saw was the four-way intersection, and cussed.

She had to continue though; the Grinder's weren't going to be defeated by themselves! She just had to hope that Chris was going to be alright. So as she wouldn't get caught up in the traffic following her, she sped up, steaming ahead. She took the first right she could, and found herself on the direct route for the Four Seasons.

Good for her! Chris however… Well…

He pulled the right side of the car and leaned left. He skidded around the left turn, avoiding any cars that had the misfortune of getting in front of him while turning. He managed to get around the corner unscathed! He let go of the side of the car.

Something strange then began happening to the sidecar: it began to decrease in velocity! He looked straight in front of him, and noticed he was going up a hill. He whimpered. The laws of hills: what goes up must come down. So on the other side of the devastatingly steep hill, was an even steeper drop, and that eventuality was even if he made it up the hill.

There was always the possibility that Chris wouldn't even make it to the peak of the hill, and would be forced to roll backwards, back down the hill. The thought wasn't fun. He could always leave the sidecar, but that would involve him leaving the sidecar, not an option he wanted to consider.

Luckily, the car was able to get to the summit, but it stopped. It teetered backwards, slightly, then forwards, then backwards. It was about to head back down the hill! Chris didn't want to go fast in any direction, but if he had to pick, he would rather go fast forwards. He held the front of the kart, and leaned forwards.

As the sidecar began to lean forwards once again, he looked either side of him to see pedestrians cheering him on, yelling for him to 'Go Save the Day!' or 'Go, Go-On Red!' and other celebratory chants.

Though it was nice of them to feel so much for him, he couldn't feel anything but fear. He was scared for his life, but it was behaviour to be expected of any individual in the same situation. He looked right down the steep hill, seeing the Four Seasons Mall at the bottom; he could just see Charlie on the Birca-Bike pulling up in at the entrance. She pushed down the kickstand of the bike, and ran inside.

"Pressing Forward on the Road of Justice!" was the last thing he was able to say before he began rushing down the hill.

Before he knew it, he was zooming down at Mach-Speed, except this time he felt in a bit more control. This time he had chosen to go forwards down the hill, instead of teleporting the sidecar back to Platform Tower, he went the whole hog, pushed past his fears and was racing ahead down the hill.

However, now he noticed that the glass doors of the Four Seasons Mall were closed. It was lucky that he was wearing a helmet, because he didn't have any choice but to crash through the doors, since the sidecar was not equipped with brakes.

"In hindsight…" he paused. "I probably should have equipped you with brakes…"

Charlie pulled up the Birca-Bike, kicked the kickstand into place and ran inside. There were Grinder's all around, and people needed to be saved. She did the only thing she could think of:

"Mantan Gun! Soul Set!" she equipped her Mantan Gun with her Engine Soul, making it blaster ready. From where she stood, she aimed at the Grinder's that were attacking individuals. She hit them all with nigh perfect accuracy, knocking them all down and out!

"So you're Go-On Green?" a rather posh sounding voice appeared behind Charlie. She turned around and saw a peculiar looking, sort of kingly dressed, robot. She recognized it for some reason, but she couldn't put her finger on it… Chris had showed her a photograph on the internet of a few of the Engine Sentai Go-Onger enemies; this could've been one of them.

A few words were hanging on the edge of her tongue, a name and a title. "Are you Earth Pollution Minister, Yogostein?"

"So you know me?" he took out a long, golden trident, "This is perfect! Means I can skip the annoying speeches and entrance, and get right to killing you!" Charlie flinched. She wasn't expecting this. If Yogotstein was a Minister, it meant that he was one of the most powerful people out there, this meant bad news.

"MACH FULL-SPEED!" Chris could be heard slightly, like he was slowly getting closer. Charlie looked past Yogotstein to see Chris in the Birca-Bike sidecar, racing down the hill in front of the Four Seasons Mall.

"Oh my god, Chris…" Charlie watched momentarily as she could make out the helmet of Go-On Red. She dived sideways out of the way the potential impact.

Chris and the sidecar smashed through the glass double-doors, and into Yogostein. "GO-ON RED!" he knocked past Yogostein and skidded across the floor. He quickly jumped out of the sidecar, letting it slide into a nearby shop. He landed directly in front of Yogostein, into his position as Go-On Red.

"Go-On Red! What a surprise seeing you here!" Yogostein taunted at Chris, banging his trident on the floor in a rhythmic sort of pattern.

"That's my line, Yogostein! I thought you Minister's didn't rear your heads until much later?" Chris taunted back, equipping his Mantan Gun and setting it with his Engine Soul, allowing it to activate as the Mantan Beater.

They began to circle each other, like they were preparing to fight. Charlie was watching in the side lines, confused as to why Yogostein and Chris knew each other. Chris left so much undisclosed about how he became a Go-On Ranger to Charlie. She felt a little left out of the circle, between him and Kiyoko. But she knew that he must have had his reasons. Although, she didn't half pester to start with.

Chris took the first lunge with the Mantan Beater. Yogostein blocked the attack easily, but he was over three times as powerful as Chris was currently.

"You've gotten stronger, Chris! I'm impressed!" Yogostein pushed him away, causing Chris to be knocked flying backwards. "But I'm still more powerful than you are!" Yogostein prepared an attack.

"Before you start anything!" Chris stood up straight and pointed at Yogostein with his free hand. "I have a new development!" he pressed his Go-On shaped belt buckle. Out of his Number 1 emblem shined a light. The light took form as the Street Sabre! It looked nearly exactly like the schematics that Chris had shown Charlie days before! Except now it was coloured in beautiful red, grey and white patterns. "Street Sabre!" he held it with his right hand, "Mantan Beater!" and stood in attacking formation. "Duel, Wield!"

Yogostein began to laugh maniacally. "This is not a fight for today, Chris!" he slammed his trident down, and disappeared in a sudden puff of smoke.

"Good…" Chris smiled, resting his blades on either shoulders, "Because I wasn't ready to fight…" he reached into his Go-On Phone pouch and took out the Change Soul, transforming him back to normal Chris. "Oh god I'm tired…" he slotted the Soul back into his Soul Lanyard.

"That was amazing, Chris!" Charlie took out her Change Soul from her Go-On Phone and ran up to Chris. "Was that your ranger specific weapon?"

"Yop! Makes me happy that I can finally use it… If the Minister's are starting to show up, means that we might start having a bit more of a prob-…" his words started drifting off into a sort of mumble. "Oh that reminds me!" he turned back to Charlie, holding out his Go-Phone to her, "When you want to use your Birca-Bike, press 4 then * when you're morphed. Means you can easily pick it up without asking MCPU. I'll see you later…" Chris pressed a few buttons on his Go-On Phone and disappeared in a beam of light, probably teleporting back off to Southwell.

Chris was not in the mood for a lot that night, but Alex was coming over to see him. Which, admittedly was a good thing, but Chris wasn't even in the mood to make out. He was just lying on his bed, with Alex next him, just lazily kissing.

"Was it that bad today?" Alex broke the lazy kissing session.

"One of the Minister's appeared today… I've met him before, and it was a bit of a hassle. That wasn't even the bad part… The bad part was nearly scaring myself shitless with…" Chris sat up. "Go-On Black…" he whispered quickly.

"What was that?" Alex sat up next to him, wondering what might have been going through his mind.

"Alex! Alex, can I show you something? It's something you have to keep a complete and total secret, and you're not allowed to tell anyone." Chris dived up off of his bed and to the other side of his room, to the container where he kept the PT Key.

"Sure." Alex laughed slightly under his breath, thinking that the secret may just be something miniscule like some sort of dietary habit.

Chris turned around and knelt down at Alex, with PT Key in hand. "You have to promise me, that you will not tell anyone. Swear on your life that you won't tell a soul of what you're about to see." Chris was being deadly serious; you could see it in his eyes.

"I-…" Alex hesitated. "I promise…" but soon nodded.

"Fab…!" Chris smiled, jumped around and stuck the PT Key in his wardrobe door, opening the portal to Platform Tower. He turned around to Alex, and held his hand out to him, "Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was in complete shock, so much to an extent that he couldn't move. He was absolutely terrified of what was in front of him. Chris, his relatively normal boyfriend (as in a person with no major magical propaganda that make him super-powered), takes out a large, rustic looking, golden key. He then makes Alex swear not to tell anyone of something, and then uses the key to open an inter-dimensional hole in his bedroom wall!

"Come on!" Chris forced his outstretched hand at Alex, making him take it. "This is Platform Tower, and I'm so sorry for keeping it a secret to you…" he pulled Alex through the portal, and into the Lobby.

Chris left Alex at the entrance of the Lobby, and ran to the Main Control Centre, going to see where Kiyoko might have been. He typed around on the dashboard, opening up a series of screens to find the whereabouts of Kiyoko. She seemed to be in Floor 1, playing about on the Wile Archipelago. He left he be, letting her play about on the Floor for a bit, maybe having her level up enough to rival even Chris!

Though Chris had grown accustomed to the idea of him having possession of a key which opened up an inter-dimensional portal that opened out into a tower in Middle Space, Alex hadn't. And he was left frozen with fear at the Lobby entrance. He scanned around, trying to take in his surroundings.

There was a long, soft, red carpet leading from the Lobby Entrance to where Chris was standing at the Main Control Center. On the right side of where Alex was standing, was a nice little lounge area. Against the wall where the portal was also opened up at was a three-seated red sofa, against the wall next the first wall, was another three-seated sofa, but brown, and leaned against a set of wardrobes was a third, three-seated sofa, but dyed a deeper red than the first sofa mentioned.

On the left side from where Alex was standing was an empty space, but the wall was a bit closer than the previous wall. Perhaps Chris didn't want to use up the space for anything because it was too small? He couldn't know. But why was Alex suddenly assuming that it was Chris that put this stuff into place? Well, it could only be Chris, who else would know about the tower?

"Oh shit…" Chris swore aloud and turned to face the far right wall. From where Alex was standing, he couldn't tell what Chris was looking at. "I'll have to use the Service Elevator…" Chris turned back to the dashboard, clacked about a bit more on the keyboard, and turned around. He stopped when he saw Alex at the entrance staring back at him. "Why does everyone always freeze at the entrance when I show them PT?"

"What is this, Chris?" Alex was able to utter, though with a lot of fear in his voice.

"Oh right… That's why they always stay at the entrance!" he laughed lightly and turned around back to the dashboard. He clacked a bit more on the keys, lowering a screen in front of Alex. Chris ambled around the screen with a small remote in hand. He stood next to Alex, and pressed what seemed like a Play button.

A video began playing. Chris was on the video with long hair, he was sat on a seat, facing the screen. He began to talk:

"Hello Random Individual that I have welcomed to Platform Tower. More than likely, you're probably wondering 'What the hell has Chris got here?' or something like that… But what you're standing in right now, is the Platform Tower Lobby.

"Now Platform Tower, well it exists in this place called Middle Space, which isn't really anywhere. Middle Space is not supposed to exist, but it does, strangely. There's no other way to explain it other than it just shouldn't be.

"Platform Tower itself is sort of a gaming facility. Well, that's what I use it for. Each individual floor can act as a type of world, but the world has to be programed into the floor. The Floor's themselves have a relatively infinite space, which is great! But what you can't do is merge Floor's, not a problem because it isn't really needed.

"The players, people who I invite to Platform Tower to play on it, can die on the Floor's, but they're immediately transported to the elevator and back down into the Lobby. So they don't properly die, just get a Game Over."

An image flashed on the screen of a Japanese girl with long black hair, at the tips of the strands, her hair was dyed a dark blue.

"This is Kiyoko. She is my Floor partner. She's a holographic AI that can exist in the Lobby. She has her own way of thinking, and her own way of behaving. She's my best friend. But there is a problem that I can't get around, because she exists as purely an NPC that can exist in the Lobby, if she dies on the Floor's she dies for real. So I'm a bit protective of her."

Chris appeared back on the screen, sitting. Except now his hair was short, like it was currently. "I have discovered something new in Platform Tower. This place called Basement 1. It's underneath the Lobby, and it exists as a real location. Basement 1 is flooded with the magical outlet from the Floor's above, so it has all the mechanics of the Floor's. So I can take something into Basement 1, and create it into magic, and then take it out!

"Thank you for watching, now go enjoy Platform Tower!" the movie ended, and the screen rose back into the ceiling, past a few lines of pipes.

"What the fuck, Chris?" Alex turned to Chris, who was currently smiling, he was excited. "So, Platform Tower is this place which doesn't really exist, but still does at the same time?"

"I think the most important thing to mention, which I still haven't done in that video, is that Platform Tower is completely safe." He nodded, putting on more of a parental look, rather than his childish grin. He began walking to the left wall, he pressed a button in the wall, and it opened out.

"Were there double doors there?" Alex mumbled to himself, watching everything Chris was doing.

"Come on, Alex!" Chris ran back to Alex and pulled him through the double doors. The doors closed behind them. The room was pitch-black, nothing could be seen, and all Alex could detect was the feeling of Chris' sweaty palm. "Switch the Service Elevator lights on MCPU!"

A long line of LED lights switched on, showing a long staircase, leading down into darkness. Chris stepped forward, tugging on Alex's hand, having him follow Chris down the staircase.

"Now, the reason I showed you Platform Tower, is because I need you to do me a favour," ha had Alex start walking next to him, so it was more like a casual walk, rather than Chris pulling. "I'm a Go-On Ranger. You know this, but you don't know where I got the powers from. Fact is, I made them.

"The Grinder's and the Gairac appear, so we have to stop them with the Go-On Phones, and we morph into Go-On Rangers. I created the Go-On Phones with the help of Kiyoko's Physio and Virtuo. The Physio is the Phone, and the Virtuo is the Change Soul. I've shown you them before, so you should probably remember.

"Since today, the Earth Pollution Minister has arrived, things are probably gonna get a lot more difficult, and we might end up having to fight the Gairac in person. And with only me and Charlie, it's gonna be difficult."

"So wait, you created the entire Ranger thing? You told me that you found it in some dungeon!" Alex stopped and let go of Chris' hand. Chris turned around to face him, after stepping down a few stairs. "You lied to me?"

"Well yeah. Little bit…" Chris jumped back up the stairs to in front of Alex, the stair below him. "But if I told you that I made the Go-On Phones, I would've had to tell you about Platform Tower. And we hadn't been dating for very long when I made them… I thought telling you now would be a bit more appropriate." Chris held Alex's hands and looked up at him slightly. "It was wrong that I didn't trust you sooner, I understand that."

"How long have you had Platform Tower?" Alex was suddenly stern. How long had Chris kept such a huge thing a secret from him?

Chris hesitated in his response. He didn't want to upset Alex, because he hadn't told him of Platform Tower instantly. "You have to understand Alex, that it's difficult for me to tell people about Platform Tower. I'm not even sure how the general public would react to PT, let alone my boyfriend." Alex didn't respond, he just looked down at Chris stern-faced. "I've had access to Platform Tower since last August."

Alex sighed. But soon started talking to Chris again, talking normally. "I'm guessing from what you're telling me, and where you're taking me, you want me to become a Go-On Ranger."

Chris was surprised. He did expect to be in big trouble for not telling Alex of PT. But he seemed to understand. He just now couldn't tell Alex of how many people he invited to Floor 6, because then he would be in big trouble.

They started walking down the stairway again.

"Well, yeah. I remember us talking about how you thought all the Ranger colours were hideous except for Black, so I thought, Go-On Black! We need more rangers, and if I can get more operators for Blue and Yellow, we might be able to win in no time." They reached the bottom of the staircase, and stopped at a large, grand looking set of red double doors. "This is Basement 1." Chris let go Alex's hands and pushed the doors open.

They entered a room of wonder and merriment, a room where dreams could come to life, a room where nearly anything is possible. The room could have anything built in it, even magical, and it could be brought to Chris' world, and it would exist! All of your dreams could come true in this room.

And for a room owned by Chris, it was surprisingly tidy. Chris must have cared more for Platform Tower than he did his actual possessions. Or he had just not used Basement 1 too much. However, one thing that stuck out at Alex, a massive machine making a quiet but distinctive whirring sound, standing in the centre of the room. Peculiar.

Chris led Alex to an exact replica of the Main Control center, and had him sit in a stool nearby. He hadn't noticed before, but beside the large machine was a long workbench, with what looked like a joystick on top, it was unpainted, and looked like it was under the first stages of construction.

He noticed a board filled with schematics, of what looked like Power Rangers, and types of weapons. The images were pretty obvious, but there was writing scribbled either side of it, and he couldn't make it out at all.

Chris clacked a bit on the dashboard of the Main Control center. He wasn't doing anything in particular, just typing in a command. Alex knew some basic code, but what Chris was typing was beyond him. It was some unknown type of code that he didn't understand. Like the language was Platform Tower specific.

"Oh wait!" Chris stopped typing in code and loaded another program, it looked like a Word Document, but Alex couldn't be sure. "I need you to pick your ranger specific vehicle. It can be anything that doesn't fly..."

Alex mused for a few minutes. The idea of a vehicle had crossed his mind a few times, but since he could choose anything that didn't fly, he felt a bit spoiled for choice. Although, he did know exactly what he wanted… "Have you ever heard of the Nissan Navara Outlaw?"

Chris was late to react. While Alex was musing, he had blanked out, thinking of past events, and frowning, "Wha-What?" although, even though he was blanking out, he did manage to take in the information. "Nissan Navara Outlaw!" he swivelled around quickly and opened the Tower's Internet. He opened the first search engine he could think of, and typed in the name.

An image came up of a large, black Nissan SUV. Chris saved the image into Platform Tower's hard drive, and opened up the previous program, continuing to type in code. Alex watched for a bit, trying to take in some of the detail but it was moving too fast, and was too complex for him to understand.

Chris slammed down on the enter key, and on the dashboard, beside the keyboard, rose a Go-On Phone, and a Green Change Soul. Chris turned to face them, and Alex stood up to see what might have suddenly got Chris' attention. Chris swivelled around to face Alex, holding the Go-On Phone and Green Change Soul.

He held up the Go-On Phone, "This is a manifestation of Kiyoko's Physio, like I was talking about before." He then held up the Change Soul with his other hand, "This is a manifestation of Kiyoko's Virtuo. When you merge the two together you get a magic blast, but the program in the Go-On Phone harnesses the energy.

"However, we need you to morph for a first time, so it logs your DNA, so no-one else can use it." Chris held out Alex's hand and slammed the Go-On Phone into it. "So you have to morph now, if we want to keep you as a ranger."

Alex paused for a few moments. Did he really want to be a Power Ranger? Was this really a good idea? It would be good to help people, but it's immensely dangerous. He'd always thought in the past that if he ever got given the option of becoming a Power Ranger, would he take it? Would he back down?

However, when he looked up at Chris, seeing his excited, childish smile:

"Change soul, Set!" Alex knew the exact way Chris could morph, he'd seen it a few times before. "Let's Go-On!"


End file.
